


Break It Now

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker would prefer his brother hate him, to make it easier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break It Now

The backhanded swing came too fast for Sideswipe to dodge, catching him hard in the chest and throwing him into the wall.

"Back the slag off!" Sunstreaker roared. "I don't need your help! Get it through your processors!" The more violent twin stormed off toward his berth to sulk and let his repair systems handle the damage he had taken.

His audio processors told him that Sideswipe had dropped to the floor and refused to move from that spot. The soft sounds of Sideswipe struggling to control his intakes could be heard, and Sunstreaker had to offline his optics in shame.

If only the other mech didn't care so much. It would be so easy to just throw himself fully into battle against Megatron the next time they met on the field. But no, Sideswipe kept getting in the way. Or Prime did. Either case, Sunstreaker wasn't getting his chance to prove he was the better fighter, that he had learned since those long gone gladiatorial days.

No, if he wanted that match, it was going to take actively making Sideswipe hate him. It was for the better anyway, because they just weren't made to be together. That was probably why their Spark cracked in half to start with.

Sunstreaker left his brother out there, turning all his coldness outward as a guard against the hidden wish to be capable of being what his brother wanted.


End file.
